Terrence
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Terrence is seen as a bitter bully teenager. But how did he turn out this way? What's the source of his behaviour? Why is he and Mac so different despite being brothers? Could the link be childhood experiences. Family Woes? Read to see a potential reason.
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Household

_**Terrence**_

Full Summary: Terrence is often seen as a bitter hateful teenager and a bully. But how did this happen? Him and Mac being different as night and day? Could it be in their childhood? Terrence's childhood? Did Terrence even get the chance of a childhood? They're a million reasons and theories as to why Terrence is like he is now. This fic covers a few of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Never will and not repeating.

Chapter 1: A Dark Household

Mrs. Tricia West slowly walked in with her bundle of joy. Terrence Terry Gordon West.

"You gonna lay the little snot down for a second?" Terry West her husband asked angrily.

Tricia looked at her husband Terry fearfully. He had promised things would be different when the baby was born. Obviously that wasn't going to happen.

_I can't make him mad. The last time I did that with a child nearby I had a miscarriage. _– Tricia

Terrence started to cry.

"Just put the little snot in his crib and come make me dinner," Terry told her, "and shut him up," he added threateningly.

Tricia hurried upstairs.

"Shhhh," Tricia said and rocked him desperately wanting him to keep quiet.

Terrence soon drifted off to sleep.

Tricia sighed.

"Hey!" Terry shouted from downstairs, "I want my dinner!"

Tricia quickly rested Terrence in his crib and ran to tend to her husband.

-----

(Two Weeks Later)

Terry lay back in bed watching his wife breast feed his son. Personally he didn't want the worthless little snot. Kids were trouble. Plain and simple. His dad believed it to be true when he was a kid and his mother never did anything to stop it. So it had to be true. His parents couldn't be wrong.

"You gonna put him down soon?" Terry asked coldly as he smoked.

"Terry," Tricia said in protest of him smoking around the baby.

"You wanna make your own rules you buy your own fricking house?" Terry snapped at her, "and you try to leave me and I'll kill you," he threatened her, "but only after I suffocate that worthless little shit in your arms with a potato sack, you here me?" he said and demanded.

A teary eyed Tricia nodded. Her throat too constricted with fear to let her talk.

Chapter 1 Completed

The next chapter will be longer. Yes I gave Terrence and Mac's parents first and last names. I know of none from the show. If anyone does, tell me. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Birthday Party

_**Terrence**_

Chapter 2: The First Birthday Party

(One Year after Terrence's Birth)

Even though he stumbled a bit Terrence ran across the living room squealing. His grandparents from both sides cheering as he ran into the arms of Todd Redford West, Terry's father.

"Seems I'm his favourite," Todd said proudly as he lift the one-year old baby with bushy black hair into the air.

Bruce Judy Arnold sighed. Todd was always competitive. He never understood how his daughter Tricia married a son from such an overly competitive and in his own opinion an extremely easily provoked man.

"I think Terr just likes to be held by you more," Francine Mary West spoke, her voice soft as it usually was, "Bruce has his arthritis so it's hard for him to sometimes…"

"Who asked you?" Todd snapped at his wife.

Francine jumped then went completely silent.

Sandra Kristen Arnold who sat beside Francine glared.

Tricia knowing her mother decided to speak up first.

"Well we already sang happy birthday to Terrence," Tricia said happily, "now we…"

"Let your mother talk," Todd said, "I'd love to hear what the feminist has to say," he said sarcastically.

"Your way of whining that a woman can have a mouth," Sandra countered.

"You're just bitter because your daughter married my son," Todd told her, "it's just that Terry's a real man," he said to her, "look at him cool and collected over there as his wife takes care of their son like a real woman should."

Terry stood by the door jam smoking a cigarette. He only sang Happy Birthday automatically with the rest of the 'family' before returning to the door jam after giving Terrence a loveless kiss on the cheek.

"Um," Francine said then went silent.

Todd looked at his wife who shrunk even smaller in the couch under his stare.

"I'll stop for the sake of the child," Sandra said picking up on what Francine was too afraid to say.

"Heh," Todd said superiorly, "a little argument never hurt nobody," he said.

_I don't see that when I look at your son. _– Bruce

"But you really need to let the boy go out more," Tracy Renee Bennett; Tricia's best friend, said as she came in with her seven kids in tow, "he needs more friends," she added.

_Slut. _– Terry

"Can I hold him?" Lenny the eldest child asked.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Francine asked worried about the African American six year old.

"Yes I also hold my younger siblings," Lenny said simply and held out his hands.

"Tracy," Terry spoke.

Tricia's heart sank. Nothing good came of these two being in the same room together. Worse yet speaking.

"Yes Terry I already know that I have kids that cover several racial groups," Tracy said sarcastically, "sorry, I didn't find one man and married," she continued, "oh wait, one of my friends did and unfortunately got you," she added.

Terry's eyes flared.

"Tracy," Tricia pleaded.

"Whorish bitch," Terry muttered.

"Wanna speak up," Tracy challenged, "your only son can't hear your filthy mouth," she said.

"Mommy," Ira her three year old Asian son whined.

Tracy's green eyes hit him like a train. Ira went silent.

Regina and Mira, Tracy's twin six-month old daughters, started crying in her arms.

Tracy quickly started to shush them. Both babies had her auburn hair but their father's grey eyes. No one but Tracy knew who the father was. But since he sent things for the children people guessed he was loaded, unlike most of the men Tracy got involved with. But one thing they didn't have to guess and Tracy never denied was that this man was married. Like most of the men who actually doted on her. Which were few and far between in this moral suburban town. Used, reused, then refused. That was Tracy's usual use to men. She even dated Terry once. Once.

The twenty-one year old mother left. Her twenty-year old friend Tricia torn between helping her and staying with her contending family.

"I'll go help her," Francine said softly and hurried off before her husband could stop her.

"Dumb busy body," Todd muttered.

"That's your wife," Bruce said unable to hold in his dissatisfaction any longer.

"Tend to yours and leave mine alone old timer," Todd snapped, "I'm not the one married to someone twenty years my junior," he said in reference to Sandra, "talk about robbing the cradle and the graveyard in one full swoop," he said and laughed.

Terry chuckled.

"Go ahead and laugh you ugly mullet…" Sandra started.

"What!" Terry shouted turning to face her.

Sandra was ready to answer.

"Mom," Tricia pleaded.

"Let's celebrate Terrence's birthday party," Bruce told her humbly.

Sandra who was still glaring at Terry fiercely calmed herself.

"I'd do anything for my grandson," Sandra said taking a deep breath.

"You better not cause your ticker to stop old lady," Terry told her.

"I'm in my forties," Sandra countered, "I'm **not **old," she said darkly.

That shut Terry up.

Lenny who now held Terrence gently cooed at the increasingly upset child.

_Some birthday party. More like a hell raiser. – _Bruce

_We'll make his next birthday better. _– Sandra

"You better grow up beyond your parents," Lenny whispered, "between a jerk and a scared woman you don't have very good role models to pick," he told the curious baby who kept touching Lenny's face since he (Terrence) rarely saw anyone non-white where he lived.

----

(Three Days Later)

It was three days and Tricia kept sobbing. Terry snorted.

"It happened three days ago," Terry said, "I'm not crying," he said, "I'm twenty-four, act twenty," he snapped and stormed off.

When he was gone a tear streaked Tricia dug under her pillow and pulled out a picture.

It had a blonde hair woman in her forties with hazel eyes like Tricia's. A man in his sixties with white hair that was once chestnut brown like his now crying daughter, he also had wise loving sapphire blue eyes. A black haired man just entering his forties with onyx eyes, unlike the other two who both had kind smiles and were slim, he had a superior hard grin and was of a heavier younger looking built. The last a tiny diminutive woman who was less than a year away from the forty-year old mark. She had raven black hair heavily flecked with grey and looked older than her husband with her small fearful dark brown eyes.

Trricia's eyes flowed even heavier with tears. They were the only relatives she had to communicate with. Her father's family had disowned him when he married her mother and her mom was an only child and orphaned in less than three years after getting married. Terry was the only child that still communicated with his parents. Their five other kids had nothing to do with them. Three because they left leaving and allowing no further communication. And two because they were dead. One in a shoot-out and the other from a debilitating disease.

Now they were dead. Ice on the road had caused the car that Todd was driving with his wife and her parents inside to skid off the road, slam into a tree and fall down an embankment. Her mother was the only one found alive at the scene but she died on the way to the hospital.

"This is so horrible," Tricia said as she cried, "now I'm the only family left that loves Terrence," she said tearfully, "maybe Terry was right, maybe it was wrong of me to have a baby right now," she pondered thinking of how things had only gotten worse since Terrence's birth.

Chapter 2 Completed.

Thank you to all who've reviewed. I was wondering if anyone cared about this story. Thank you. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Playtime with Daddy

_**Terrence**_

Chapter 3: Playtime with Daddy

(Four Years after Terrence's birth)

Terrence ran around excitedly. His Dad had promised to play ball with him and this excited him a lot.

_Dad rarely plays._ – Terrence

Terry stepped into the house exhausted. He was greeted by the grinning face of his four-year old.

"Da…!" Terrence started.

"What did I tell you about that girly grin!" Terry exploded and boxed him, "grin like a man!"

Terrence flew clear across the room. He slammed into a wall and slowly slid to the ground. He tasted blood but swallowed it. Men didn't bleed they sweat. That's what his daddy said anyway.

"You still want to play ball or what?" Terry demanded.

_Ball? ­_– Terrence.

"If you don't want to…" Terry said simply even though in actuality was taunting the boy, "I'll just…"

"Ball!" Terrence cried and opened his eyes, his arms outstretched.

"Only if you can get up by yourself," Terry responded, "I'll have no wuss for a son," he added.

Terrence struggled and soon got up. Everywhere ached. But what did it matter? He was going to play ball with his dad.

Terry grinned.

Then he walked over to a night table and pulled out a key.

Terrence watched in awe as his father opened a special drawer and pulled out a blue ball.

It was a rubber ball that Terrence could barely cup in his small hands. But it was also the ball that his daddy played ball with him since he was almost three.

Messing with the special drawer meant punishment.

Tricia even got boxed once for bouncing into the night table. If Terry wasn't using it, it was out of bounds. Plain and simple.

"Follow me out back," Terry said formally.

Terrence straightened up and obeyed. Slouching was for grown-ups. Kids needed to stand straight to grow big and strong. Plus he didn't want a hunchback like his daddy threatened would happen if he disobeyed.

The back yard was a small patch of green. But it didn't stop Terry from tending the grass and remaining very proud of it. Now Terry threw the ball to Terrence who reached out eagerly to catch it. If he missed it five times the game was over. If he begged for more time and missed it ten times, then he'd get a beating for being clumsy.

Over an hour had gone and Terrence had missed only twice. His arms were tired but he was determined. Determined to enjoy every second he played ball with his father.

"Kiddo," Terry said and Terrence could tell he was tired, "how about we finish tomorrow?" he asked as he flung the ball to Terrence who barely caught it at the tip of his fingers.

"Aww…" Terrence started.

Terry's eyes darkened.

"Okay Daddy," Terrence immediately agreed.

Terry went inside and Terrence diligently followed.

Chapter 3 Completed

Thank you to all who've reviewed. Mac will be introduced in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Baby

_**Terrence**_

Chapter 4: A New Baby

(Two Months Later)

Tricia threw up in the toilet. She had gotten sick leave from work. Her belly was very visible now. She looked more like four months than barely over two.

"Hey where's dinner!" Terry shouted as he stepped into the house.

_But it's only 2 o' clock, _Tricia thought.

"Hey!" Terry shouted angrily.

Tricia stood up and hurried to meet her husband.

"Hi dear," Tricia said enthusiastically as she saw him slam the front door.

"Dinner," Terry ordered.

Tricia gulped.

"Where is it?" Terry snapped.

"Um, I…" Tricia tried to think.

"Did you forget it?" Terry snarled.

"I…" Tricia said tearfully.

"It's that stupid baby!" Terry exploded, "that worthless foetus!" he roared.

_Not again! _Tricia thought.

"Come here," Terry snarled reaching for her.

"No!" Tricia shrieked and ran from the house.

"Get back here!" Terry shouted.

Tricia kept running screaming high heavens.

-----

(Seven Months Later)

"Push!" the doctor instructed.

"Ahh!" Tricia cried.

Soon there was the crying of a newborn baby.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "it's a boy."

Tricia cried tears of happiness. Most likely he wouldn't be alive if she hadn't ran away from that house that day.

_I'll save you someday Terrence, _Tricia promised, _I promise._

----

(One Year Later)

Terrence sat in his backyard kicking his ball bitterly. His mother had been gone a long time. His father said she ran off with a new man to have a new baby and family.

_I hate her, _Terrence thought bitterly, _running off leaving Daddy and I all alone, _he thought, _I hope the new baby croaks._

Suddenly the door burst open. Soon Terrence shrieked when he saw men in dark clothes run into the backyard with guns.

"It's only a kid," a SWAT member announced, "don't be scared," he said kindly.

A crying Terrence stepped back. He didn't know this man.

"Anderson," another snapped, "just get him out of here," he ordered.

The SWAT member who spoke first took off his face gear.

"I'm John Anderson," John introduced himself, "I'm a friend Terrence," he told the boy.

Terrence stopped crying.

_He knows my name, _Terrence noticed.

"Do you know my daddy?" Terrence asked.

"I know…" John started.

A firm squeeze on the shoulder silenced him.

"Just come this way," John said, "please," he added.

Terrence hesitantly followed. Soon he was placed in a car and driven somewhere.

Hours later he was let out and led to a hotel. The escort took Terrence to a room and knocked on the door.

The person who opened the door was Terrence's mother Tricia.

"Terrence!" Tricia cried happily.

Terrence fearfully stepped back.

The escort pushed him forward.

Tricia took Terence's hand and shut the door after pulling him in.

"Terrence," Tricia said happily and hugged him.

Terrence pulled away.

"Darling what's wrong?" Tricia asked.

Terrence looked at her tearfully.

"Daddy said you ran away," Terrence revealed.

"I only ran to save the baby," Tricia told him.

Terrence's eyes widened.

"Come on I'll show you," Tricia said happily and led him into the bedroom.

In the corner was a crib.

"Go on," Tricia urged.

Terrence carefully walked over to the crib. In it lay a baby barely over the age of one. He had brown eyes and to Terrence an oddly shaped head.

"His name's Mac," Tricia said happily, "you two will be perfect brothers."

Terrence suddenly glared at her.

"Daddy was right," Terrence accused.

Before Tricia could ask further Terrence ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

_Oh Terrence, _Tricia thought, _what kind of lies has your father been feeding you?_

Chapter 4 Completed


	5. Chapter 5: I HATE You

_**Terrence**_

Chapter 5: I HATE You

(Two years Later)

Terrence punched another kid in the gut. He had long learned that force was how he got his way. He never let his prey runaway like his mother did. If they got away they'd squeal on you. Like his mother did to his father. He'd never forgive her.

"Here," the kids said and handed over their lunch money.

"Good," Terrence said and grabbed it, "next time I won't be so easy," he threatened as the younger kids groaned and limped away.

Terrence bought a bunch of snacks then went back to the family apartment.

Sitting in front of toys was Mac. His toys were almost all Salvation Army. But he didn't mind.

"Happy Birthday squirt," Terrence said as he closed the door.

"Mom called," Mac said.

Terrence froze.

"She said hi," Mac told him.

"Whew," Terrence said, "hey," he said grinning, "want to play a game?"

Mac nodded.

"Open all these snacks for big brother," Terrence said and dropped his load on Mac.

Mac giggled and started doing the task.

_Ass, _Terrence thought.

----

(Mac's sixth Birthday)

Mac and Bloo ran around imitating aeroplanes. Bloo had earlier embarrassed him like he did every year. But Mac forgave him. Ever since creating the Bloo imaginary friend Mac had a friend who would never turn his back on him. Mac would love him forever.

"At least Terrence's gone," Bloo said, "you definitely don't need six wedgies in a day."

"Don't remind me," Mac said bitterly.

"Why is he like that?" Bloo asked.

"Beats me," Mac responded.

"I mean your mother's nice," Bloo observed, "strict but nice," he added.

"Bloo I don't know!" Mac exploded.

Bloo just looked at his angry creator.

"Um, sorry," Bloo said and walked over to a far off corner.

Mac calmed down.

Soon he sadly hung his head. He knew why Terrence hated him.

"Because I'm not really his brother," Mac whispered as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Who told you that!" a voice shouted angrily.

Mac looked up terrified to see his mother, her eyes blazing.

"Who told you Terrence wasn't your brother?" Tricia demanded angrily.

"Terrence isn't his brother?" Bloo asked walking up, "wow that explains…"

"YOU!" Tricia shouted.

Bloo slowly moved back into his corner.

"No Mom," Mac said, "I did," he lied.

"WHAT!" Tricia and Bloo shouted.

"I…um…" Mac said.

Tricia sighed.

"I know what you're doing," Tricia said kindly, "you're such a good boy," she said and kissed him on the cheek, "TERRENCE!" she shrieked.

_Great, _Mac thought.

----

(Nighttime)

Mac winced as Terrence punched him in the stomach again.

Terrence had locked Bloo into the bathroom as soon as Tricia left for her night job.

"You'll pay for squealing runt," Terrence snarled.

"I didn't squeal," Mac rasped, "I swear."

"So I'm a LIAR!" Terrence shrieked.

"NO! NO!" Mac cried knowing this would make it worse.

"Turn around," Terrence ordered.

Mac shook his head.

"Bloo's in the bathroom," Terrence said, "would you rather give your punishment to him?"

Mac turned around crying.

_I knew it, _Terrence thought, _imaginary friends make you weak._

"Just remember," Terrence whispered into Mac's ear, "you'll never be family to be," he told Mac, "and, I HATE you," he added.

His hand came down hard on Mac's back and Mac muffled his screeching cries knowing what would happen if the neighbours heard him and decided to come by or worse call the police.

Chapter 5 Completed

The next chapter's the last chapter. Sorry but this story has run its course. Thank you to all who've read and reviewed this story, I really appreciated it. And remember…

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6: Ending the Cycle

_**Terrence**_

Chapter 6: Ending the Cycle

(Present Day)

Thirteen-year old Terrence sat on the wall waiting for his brother to pass by. He had finally learned of the secret route Mac took to avoid him. He'd pay the kid back with interest.

Mac soon rounded a corner. But he looked upset. Upon seeing Terrence he froze.

_He looks like he's about to have a seizure_. – Terrence

Just then three males turned to same corner.

"Hey kid," one said, "you didn't answer my question."

The other two, young Caucasian adults noticed Terrence.

"Hey kid," they said in recognition of another person who dressed similar to them, "you want a hit?"

"I don't do drugs," Terrence responded.

The three looked at Terrence shocked.

"It's a promise to my dad," Terrence revealed, "otherwise I'd bang the stuff like it's a woman," he added.

After a moment of silence the three burst out laughing.

Mac slowly edged towards his brother.

Terrence slid off the wall and stood in front of Mac.

"Run," Terrence mouthed.

"What?" Mac asked.

"Run," Terrence repeated.

"Hey!" the one who spoke to Mac said, "what do you think you're doing with that kid," he demanded walking forward.

Terrence cracked his knuckles.

"Being a big brother," Terrence said and punched the African American teen in the mouth.

"What the…!" one of the other two shouted.

Terrence looked to see Mac still standing there.

_Shit, _Terrence thought.

Terrence grabbed the younger Mac and ran.

"Why didn't you run you idiot?" Terrence demanded, "now I have to outrun three pushers!"

"I'm sorry," Mac said tearfully, "I was just walking and he saw my backpack," he explained, "said his name was Black John and he had a job for me."

Mac broke into tears without further explanation.

Terrence stopped. Not far from him stood Wilt and Cocoa. Two imaginary friends from the orphanage where Bloo now stayed.

Terrence threw Mac into Wilt's one long arm.

"Run," Terrence ordered.

Wilt looked to see three males turning a far off corner looking around.

"Just go," Terrence said slowly.

Wilt didn't fully understand what was going on. But the tall lanky friend knew it was bad.

Coco meanwhile stared at Terrence. She knew he was bad news. But couldn't understand why he was protecting Mac.

"They see you, they find him," Terrence explained, "run," he repeated.

Wilt finally understood and ran off with Coco in tow.

Terrence turned around, refusing to look back to see if his brother was okay. He instead crossed the street and pretended to walk without a care.

"Hey!" one of three shouted seeing him.

Terrence ran and grinned when he heard their footsteps. If they followed him to where he was going, he wouldn't need to runaway.

----

(Nightfall at the West Residence)

Mac carefully slipped into the apartment. He was late.

_If Mom's home I'm dead. _– Mac

"Mom's still at work," Terrence said causing Mac to scream, "she's taking the late shift again."

"Oh," Mac said shaking, "whoa," he said seeing Terrence's face.

"Keep going I had to take this for your stupidity," Terrence spoke.

Mac looked ashamed at his feet. Terrence's face was badly swollen and all he had from the encounter was a near heart attack and a bruised ego.

"You're going to pay me with your allowance," Terrence said suddenly.

"WHAT!" Mac shouted.

"As of next week you're handing me half of it for the next two months," Terrence announced.

Mac's mouth fell to the floor.

Then his eyes darkened.

"No," Mac refused.

"What?" Terrence demanded.

"I said no," Mac responded.

One slap sent Mac spinning across the room.

"You ungrateful little shit!" Terrence exploded, "I take a beating…"

"You never had to!" Mac shouted getting up, "I can take care of myself!"

Terrence froze seeing Mac's tear streaked face. The blood left on the wall from the impact gave Terrence flashbacks.

"Terrence!" Mac shrieked.

"Huh?" Terrence asked, "ew, get off me!" he shouted fling Mac off his chest.

Mac hit hard against the couch.

"You've been standing there crying for over fifteen minutes," Mac revealed.

Terrence touched his face. It was wet.

"Did…was your dad like this?" Mac asked.

Terrence looked at his scared sibling.

"Yeah," Terrence admitted, "he'd apologize sometimes, boy I hated him," he added.

"No you didn't," Mac spoke up, "I heard when you said you didn't take drugs because dad made you promise."

Terrence chuckled.

"I lied about that," Terrence revealed, "our father aside from being a construction worker was also muscle for a drug dealer," he revealed, "Mom told me a few years ago that he kept some documents for the man in that night table we weren't supposed to touch."

"What happened if you touched it?" Mac asked.

"You like asking dumb questions," Terrence responded.

Mac looked at his feet.

"Did he ever talk about me?" Mac asked.

"Dad said you caused Mom to leave him," Terrence said, "which is crap since she ran off because he would've let her lose a second baby," he revealed.

"I have another older sibling?" Mac asked surprised.

"Would've," Terrence told him, "he or she would've been older than me."

"But Mom lost the baby," Mac said softly, "why do you love dad?" he asked, "he sounds horrible," he said.

"Hey," Terrence said harshly, "you respect your father," he ordered.

A terrified Mac nodded.

Terrence sighed.

"Your grandfather," Terrence said, "did things to our father," he continued, "I'm surprised our father turned out how he did," he stated, "his life equals the recipe of a serial killer."

"But he killed our older brother or sister," Mac resonated.

"Well he didn't kill me," Terrence snapped, "he had good in him, I know it!" he shouted.

Mac scrounged up even smaller.

"Mom isn't innocent either," Terrence said, "she didn't fight most of it."

"She was scared," Mac said tearfully, "she must've been."

"Imagine me," Terrence said angrily.

Mac sniffled.

"Just forget it," Terrence told Mac, "mom learned and takes better care of you."

"Do you think Dad learned?" Mac asked.

_To run. He's been on the run for years and hasn't sent as much as a post card. Boy I hate…no I don't. _ – Terrence

"I don't know," Terrence lied, "but he sure loved the house we used to live in," he recalled, "everything there was his, he didn't have to beg charity from anybody."

"Maybe that's the problem," Mac mused, "he didn't have to or want to ask anyone for anything."

"Maybe when he asked he was considered weak," Terrence suggested, "he always told me to stand straight, get educated, be a man, stand on your own two feet, earn everything you own," he listed.

"Sounds like a good list," Mac noted.

"It was," Terrence agreed, "but his way of enforcing it…"

Mac nodded understanding.

"It's funny," Terrence said grinning, "I've never acknowledged him as your father 'til today."

"Yeah," Mac nodded.

"But just as well," Terrence said, "I'll never say this twice," he announced, "but Mom's the better parent," he confessed, "with you," he added.

"What about before?" Mac asked.

"Mom's a great mother," Terrence told Mac, "it's just…the first time around was hectic," he stated, "things were hard but much smoother with you."

"Do you miss Dad?" Mac asked.

Terrence sat back remembering himself as the kid wanting nothing more than to play ball with his Dad.

"Yeah," Terrence admitted a lump in his throat.

Mac leaned into Terrence's side.

"You know that it will be back to normal tomorrow?" Terrence asked him, "this moment won't last."

"When will the cycle end?" Mac asked.

Terrence looked at him confused.

Mac sighed.

"When will we stop abusing each other, others?" Mac asked.

"The world uses people Mac," Terrence said simply.

"But we don't have to," Mac protested, "it starts with us."

"Hmm," Terrence said.

"If we fight the cycle we can end it," Mac said.

"It's not that simple," Terrence said suddenly.

"What?" Mac asked.

"If it were those psycho people wouldn't make so much money," Terrence stated.

"You mean psychiatrists," Mac connected.

Terrence gave Mac a wedgie.

"That's for being smart," Terrence said as Mac rubbed his aching butt, "but yeah, those people make loads hearing our problems."

Mac glared.

"I hope you have a fist to go with that glare," Terrence said holding up one of his.

Mac moved back fearfully.

Terrence burst out laughing.

"Don't worry bro," Terrence said, "you have the night off," he said, "but tomorrow," he said pointing at Mac, "you get it back with interest."

"Can it be the day after tomorrow?" Mac asked.

Terrence looked at him seriously.

"You can have my allowance for an extra two weeks," Mac offered.

Terrence's eyes grew small.

"Please," Mac begged now on his knees.

"If you sit on your ass yes," Terrence responded, "I hate seeing people beg," he revealed.

_Probably has something to do with what Dad taught him. _– Mac

"Do you think his Dad was like that?" Mac asked sitting down.

"I'll tell you this," Terrence said, "if Mom dies and he comes for us, I'm committing suicide," he said shocking Mac, "and that's if I can't run."

"What happens to me?" Mac squeaked.

"Hide out with Bloo at Fosters, commit a crime and go to prison, do anything not to live with that man," Terrence said firmly.

"Why?" Mac asked scared.

"He's a murderer," Terrence revealed.

"WHAT!" Mac screamed.

"He killed…dad's imaginary friend," Terrence revealed.

Mac ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Terrence felt his own stomach go queasy but forced it down. He couldn't be weak. Not even during a moment of being more open with his brother.

Mac came back looking green.

"Dad had imagined a two foot bonsai tree at age four," Mac said, "it died shortly after our dad turned seven."

"Why did grandfather kill it?" Mac asked sitting at Terrence's feet.

"I guess because Dad was showing love and affection to it and his dad always saw those things as weak," Terrence told Mac, "worst of all that guy told me he drowned it because it became as useful as Old Yeller and you know what happened to that dog."

"It became…it lost…what?" Mac responded.

"I guess he felt Dad needed to move on," Terrence said, "personally I think that's a bunch of crap and he just wanted to kill it," he added.

"Why?" Mac asked tearfully.

"I don't know!" Terrence shouted, "I just know imaginary friends give you weaknesses."

"Red isn't weak," Mac spoke up.

"He turned around and kicked my ass," Terrence countered, "he became an enemy I'm weak against."

Mac looked at his feet.

"You think imaginary friends make you weak?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Terrence told him.

"Then I feel sorry you," Mac said heading towards his room, "I know you love me," he said turning to Terrence, "I guess I always did deep down," he continued, "but thank you for affirming it today," he told Terrence, "even if everything goes back tomorrow," he said sadly, "I'll never forget today," he finished and went to bed.

Terrence watched his brother walk away.

After wiping a few tears from his eyes, he went to grab a soda.

"Stupid brother with his stupid nice words…" Terrence muttered.

Story Completed

Thank you for your support. Yes the story is now completed. Please read and review.


End file.
